


Cozy

by firefly124



Series: 2018 Advent Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: There are a lot of ways to define decadence.





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [flannel sheets](https://i.imgur.com/b1bDEYA.jpg).

Eileen snuggled into the warm, soft sheets, bracketed by Sam and Gabriel. She was spent and sore in all the best ways. She didn’t argue when she felt a frisson of grace as Gabe traced a hand along her back. The soreness subsided, but it was replaced with bright, soothing energy. He turned her face towards him and gave her a lingering kiss, then pulled back.

“You sure about these sheets?” he asked. “I kinda want to wrap the two of you up in silk.”

“Maybe sometime,” she replied with the hand not tangled in Sam’s hair. “I like these, though. They feel like home.”

Sam touched her cheek, pulling her attention back to him.

“You’re a sap,” he said. His eyes looked like he was fighting to keep them open. She could relate.

“You love it.” She shrugged and smiled. Then she leaned towards Sam and kissed him. Gabe pressed his lips to her neck at the same time. 

“I do,” Sam said once they’d separated. “But yeah, I’d like to try silk someday too.”

That got him a kiss from Gabe, and then they all burrowed into the cozy flannel. Gabe draped an arm around her waist, and Sam hugged them both to him. Yes, this definitely felt like home. A nice, warm, cozy home.


End file.
